Please Don't Stop the Music Fr
by Sybylle
Summary: Une petite songfic sur notre natté préféré............02/xx.............Pour savoir qui venez lire


Disclaimer: Rien est à moi sauf l'idée de la fic. La chanson est à Rihanna et les Persos à qui de droit.

NdA: La chanson est en _Italique_.

**Please don't stop the Music**

Par: Sybylle

Toute cette histoire avait commencé au balbutiement de la guerre. Je devais avoir 15 ans environ lorsque je suis allée en boîte pour la première fois. J'avais réussi à fausser compagnie à G pour la soirée. Pour cette occasion spéciale, moi Serenity Maxwell, dite Duo, avait mit une camisole tube couleur améthyste et une paire de jeans ultra-moulant noir. J'avais décidé de détacher mes cheveux noisettes et de les tenirs éloignés de mon visage avec des petites barrettes noires couverte de strass.

Je me suis retrouvée dans la boîte la plus branchée de la ville avec la meilleure sono. Je venais de passer le gorille surveillant de l'entrée avec facilité et je me dirigeais vers le comptoir pour demander une consommation. Le barman posa un verre devant moi et je le but lentement en écoutant la musique.

_It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)_

_Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't_

Un jeune homme chinois entra et je le suivi du regard. Il avait les cheveux noir comme la nuit de nouvelle Lune et il les portaient attachés à la base de son crâne. Le jeune homme portait un jeans noir et un chandail noir avec une chemise blanche brodée d'un dragon rouge dans le dos. Il se distinguait de tous les mecs présent. Il était canon.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

Je sautai sur la piste de danse à ce moment-là. Peu de temps après, je sentis des mains sur ma taille qui me faisait virevolter. Puis, il me retourna et me serra contre lui comme si nous étions deux pièces connexes du même casse-tête, nos corps se frôlait jusqu'à ce que nos visages soient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

En un seul regard, je sus que mon cavalier avait envie de plus qu'une simple danse dans une boîte. Je lui prit la main et je l'entraînai vers un coin plus tranquille de la boîte où nous pouvions danser loin des regards indiscrets.

Alors que la chanson commençait à diminuer d'intensité, je me rendis compte que je voulais aller plus loin avec cet inconnu. Après tout, je n'ai qu'une seule vie à vivre et ce n'est pas G qui va m'en empêcher.

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)_

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor_

_Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

Mon inconnu m'emmena vers une des chambres d'un motel tout proche et nous avons continué de danser une toute autre danse pour une bonne partie de la nuit.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music (2x)_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coosa(6x)_

Au matin, avant de partir il me dit son nom: Wufei Chang. Je l'embrassai et lui dit que je ne l'oublierai jamais. Que je l'aimerais toujours et cela peu importe l'endroit où il sera.

_Please don't stop the music_

Plusieurs années plus tard, dans le plus féroce de la guerre, je me fit capturer tout comme les autres pilotes de Gundams. Lorsque l'on me jetta dans ma cellule j'eu la plus grande surprise. IL était là. Il était un pilote de Gundam comme moi. Lorsqu'il me vit, il s'empressa de me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrassa en me murmurant une douce déclaration.

**Owari**


End file.
